


I Don't Want To Come Back

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	I Don't Want To Come Back

“Why are you looking at me like that? What’s wrong Y/N?”  
“I just love you so much, Dean…”  
You look down at your stomach, the warm blood seeping from the wound spreading across your shirt.   
“Oh my god.”  
He catches you as you fall, slowly laying you so that he’s holding you close to him. He presses a cloth to your wound, trying to stop the bleeding as best he can.  
“Stay? Please. God I love you so much, don’t leave.”  
“Dean...I’m clocking out here. I need you to listen to me, okay? I want you to cremate me and bury the ashes under that willow tree where we first met.”  
“What if you come back?”  
“I don’t want to come back. Promise me you won’t make a deal or anything to bring me back. I would rather go to purgatory and just deal with that then come back changed.”  
“Okay...I promise.”  
He’s crying with you now. You reach up and wipe away his tears.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll be fine, you know me.”  
He laughs drily. He kisses you one last time, and pressing his forehead against yours says what he needs to.   
“I love you Dean Winchester….”  
With a final shuddering breath, you are finally at peace. He holds your cold body to him, weeping and wishing he could follow you.


End file.
